For Annie
by haru.fan
Summary: Annie is the one girl that Finnick truly cares about. The crazy victor from District 4 who was never the same after she won the games. What happened when they met? How did their story begin? FinnickxAnnie A oneshot. Spoilers for Catching Fire


_(I feel dumb but I actually really like Finnick. A lot. It made me very curious to read about his interest in Annie. And just finishing Catching fire... yes I'd say it is time to release all this intensity! So here is just a little one shot about Finnick not being a shallow jerk face. And him spending time with Annie.)_

_Finnick smiles, waving. His beautiful deep eyes scanning over the crowd of people, then he sees her staring at the ground as she murmurs something quietly. All Finnick can see are her lips moving, whispering secrets to the ground beneath her_

_She is beautiful. Annie. She has won the Games and that seems obvious from the look of her._

_ Her eyes are sunken and her body is frail. She is unhealthily thin and looks all alone. It seems like her victory is long forgotten while his is something that is never fading. Everyone still knows his name, still wants him, still loves him while people avoid Annie on the street. He has rarely seen her outside._

_As he walks between people and greets them with dazzling smiles and shaking their hands, winks at a few desperate fans, his eyes keep flashing back towards Annie who had now snapped her head up to watch him make his way through the adoring crowds. Her eyes are beautiful, deep sea blue. _

_The excitement dies down enough for him to approach her. She is still whispering at the concrete street beneath her. _

_"He's gone. He's gone." She keeps whispering it. "It just fell to the ground... and then there was blood."_

_"Hi, Annie." Finnick says to her, gently coaxing her into a state of security. She looks up at him, wide eyed, gasping._

_"This can't be easy for you." He sighs, regarding their surroundings with a huff. "You don't like to watch the Games I can guess. Which is why you never come?"_

_If Finnick is being honest with himself, he has never given Annie much thought before this. She is just another tribute, just the one who can't handle the trauma after the Games, even though the doctors have worked on her and she's had therapy session after therapy session, nothing helps her. She is one of the only victors who has won by more luck than skill. This fact is never much fun to people of the Capitol, and therefor disregarded, not worth their effort._

_She shakes her head, her deep eyes disturbed but her lips pull into a smile. "You know Annie's name." She whispers. Finnick smiles. _

_"Yes." He agrees._

_He's had his share of women and he's never felt this way. She is truly in need of someone like him, someone who can protect her and who wants to understand her. She needs his friendship. _

_"Why don't we go somewhere?" Finnick asks her. _

_Annie glances around at the girls who are watching Finnick from a distance. _

_"Annie would like that." She whispers._

_Finnick grins, gently taking her cold hand in his. She glances down at the reassuring gesture. _

_"Your name is Finnick?" Annie asks. Finnick nods, looking at the swooning girls that are following them, not subtly. _

_"Finnick is very handsome." She offers. There is a small shred of light that touches her tormented eyes, now._

_They are approaching the local shop when one of the girls approaches them._

_"Finnick, are you serious?" Her name is Cynthia, and she snaps before she can stop herself. "You can have any women in the Capitol or any of the Districts and you are with... her? The jealousy in her voice is difficult for Finnick to over look. _

_Annie stares at Cynthia blankly for a moment before her eyes dart quickly downwards at the ground_

_Finnick sighs before pulling Annie up and walking her in a different direction._

_Annie looks around wildly._

_"Annie's sorry." She whispers. "She didn't mean to make any trouble for you." _

_Finnick glances at her childlike face. _

_"You did nothing wrong." He assures her. Annie smiles._

_They walk to Finnicks' house where he sets her at his table. _

_"Annie likes Finnick's eyes." She whispers. "They hold kindness. Annie has been alone since she was..." Her voice breaks off. Finnick expects her to start to cry but her face only darkens and fear is plain on her face._

_"It's okay." He assures her quickly. _

_She lets out a breath. _

_"He just..." Her hand begins to shake. "He just was gone, his voice stopped." _

_Finnick holds her hand and then continues to wrap himself around her, holding her as she screams out and cries in hysterical sobs._

_She begins to run out of breath and this forces her to stop so she can regain it. _

_Annie closes her eyes and touches Finnicks' cheek._

_"Thank you." Her mouth curves up into almost a smile. She kisses his cheek gently. Her lips soft but cold, leaving a slight feeling on his cheek. _

That is the first encounter Finnick has with Annie.

Now, he is brought back, where he sits on the beach, recovering from the jabberjay that had her scream, her voice crying out and he can do nothing to help her. His hand clamps around the sand, forming a tight fist.

His will forms and he is determined to fight for her, these very Games corrupted who she was and cause her more pain than she can bare every day. He'll beat the damn Capitol.

For Annie.

(I hope you enjoy. This is way different from the style I normally write. I wanted to challenge myself to write in present tense though. Hope it's okay. Thank you for reading.

xox

Haru)


End file.
